queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinientos Mil
Quinientos Mil is the 12th episode in the series. It translates "Five Hundred Thousand." Summary Teresa and Brenda risk everything through extortion; Camila takes steps to overtake Epifanio's empire. Netflix Summary The coordinates lead Teresa and Brenda to a shocking find. James leads a risky mission to extract a Jimenez cartel lieutenant form a DEA safe house. Plot = Victor's car, Mexico = Teresa and Brenda are arguing on the way to El Limpiador's place about how much they should sell their silence for. Brenda asks if she's scared. Teresa looks into the rearview mirror to see The Queen of the South in the backseat. It's okay to be scared. The way things have been going, you should be. Teresa tells Brenda that she's terrified. = Dallas street = James' men are waiting for Donny as he exits a bodega with his coffee. They pull him into their van as he struggles to escape. = Warehouse = Zeferino punches the now-bound Donny, asking him where he's been. Donny says that he called James but he didn't answer. They remind him that he's supposed to give them this sort of information, and he pleads that he can't do it this time. James enters the room. Zeferino says that he thought James was in a trailer with a hot redhead, and James shrugs and says that now he's there with them. Donny won't give them the address to the safe house because his wife is assigned to the safe house they want to know about. He begins to sob as he says that he could never give up where she is. = Camila's car = Camila is exiting her vehicle when she receives a call from James, telling her that DEA Don's wife is in on this now and that there's a complication because he won't give up the address. James questions if Camila really wants to do this, because they could be starting a war with the DEA. She thinks it's better to go war with them than the Jimenez cartel. = Warehouse = A man shoots Donny in the head when he again refuses to give up the address. James searches Donny's body for his phone, using his fingerprint to unlock it. He says that they'll find his wife by texting her. = El Limpiador's land = Teresa and Brenda arrive at the coordinates in the book. Brenda notices a lot of cigarette butts on the floor, noting that for an empty field, there have been a lot of people there. They move past a fence and some trees to find a gate leading into a large cylindrical pipe sort of building. Teresa tells Brenda to get a tire iron and a flashlight out of the car. The door to the gate is closed with a large metal chain and a padlock. = Sinaloa = Epifaño is watching the news report of the Jimenez cartel burning Vargas stash houses. No one from the Jimenez cartel is returning Batman's calls. Epifaño orders them to call again and to find his wife. Batman receives a call from Camila. She says that she's in Mexico and that she'll send a car to get him. = DEA transport vehicle = In the DEA transport vehicle, Donny's wife, Sandra, receives a text from Donny's phone, saying that he misses her. = El Limpiador's land = Teresa plugs in a cord, which causes loud music to play in Spanish. She quickly unplugs it before using the tire iron to break the padlock. At the end of the tunnel is a large metal door. They turn the vault door to reveal countless dead bodies. They scream and quickly exit the tunnel to throw up. They're arguing about what they should do next when they are approached by two armed men. The women are guided to their car. = Texas = James uses the phone signal to find Sandra's car. James calls the Charger to tell him that they're heading north on the 9. = Mexico = Batman is brought to Camila. He tells her that she should stop what she's doing because the Jimenez cartel will be able to take over both of them while the Vargases are fighting amongst themselves. Batman reminds her that Epifaño will do anything to hurt her, even take her daughter away from her. The scene cuts to Isabela being brought into an SUV by a man she doesn't know. Camila receives a call confirming that they have Isabela. It's a good thing she's safe, right? = El Limpiador's land = Brenda and Teresa are brought to a house close by the tunnel by two of his soldiers. El Limpiador asks them where they were going, and they don't respond. He repeats it in a yell, and Brenda manages to say that they were going to a friend's house. The other two men report that the tunnel is open. El Limpiador asks them why they're really there. They say that they thought maybe there was a reward for the information that brought them there. Brenda hands her the page from the book that had the coordinates on it. The women are approached from behind and pass out after being shocked by cattle prods. = Sinaloa = Epifaño is no longer leading the polls. His campaign manager reminds him that he knew this was coming, and tells him that there's only one thing left to do. Epifaño nods; yes, he knows, kill his wife. The manager chastises him and tells him that he needs to get out ahead of the press. = El Limpiador's house = El Limpiador is patting a knife against Brenda's thigh. She wakes quickly and yells for Teresa. Teresa, who is tied to a chair next to her, wakes. El Limpiador asks them where they go their information. Teresa says that if he pays them to be quiet, they'll leave. One of his goons brings El Limpiador the registration to the Subaru they were driving. He leans in so that he's eye level with them and says that they may think he knows nothing about them, but he knows a lot about them. He tells them that the car is registered to a Victor Ortega Gonzales, then asks them who he is. Teresa lies that they stole the car. He doesn't believe them, but laughs and tells them that he's going to die by 6pm because they stole his car. Brenda admits that he's her cousin when El Limpiador brings up whether or not Victor has a wife and kids, a tear falling down her face. She tells him that the person who gave her the information is dead. He makes her say his name. He nods. Gueros' girlfriend. That's how I know you. You're Chino's wife. Your husband, I liked. = DEA safe house = James and his men are preparing to break out the Jimenez man. He calls Camila from outside the safe house and reconfirms that she wants to do this. = El Limpiador's house = El Limpiador asks how he knows that the information will not get out if he lets them leave. Teresa responds that they know he'll kill them. He says that fear is an unreliable master. She insists that a letter will be sent to the Federales if they don't let them go. She asks for $250k, half of Brenda wanted, to disappear forever. He takes a knife off the mantel and stands behind their chairs, tapping it against his chest. The women close their eyes and prepare for the worst. He nods to his man and tells him to bring them the money. = Warehouse, Mexico = Camila greets the group of men that she sent cars and money to, telling them that they are family and to make themselves at home. She notes that none of them would be there if they were happy with the way that things were currently being run. = Outside the DEA safe house = In the van, James and his men put on skull masks. = Warehouse, Mexico = Camila gives a very persuasive speech about how she knows each of the men and how the way her husband is running things isn't working. = DEA safe house = Inside the safe house, the men watching the security cameras notice the masked men approaching a second before an explosion rocks the building. Sandra, Donny's wife, is downstairs with the Jimenez lieutenant. = Warehouse, Mexico = Camila agrees that yes, Epifaño will become governor and he won't like that she's taking over, but he will have to stay sidelined if he wants to stay in power. Camila's heartbeat becomes audible. Batman is no longer a problem. She says that she can make them wealthy and keep them safe. She says that they're doing something to ally with the Jimenez cartel as they speak. = DEA safe house = A DEA agent kicks the prisoner to the floor, telling Sandra to help him move the metal desk to protect him behind. They both take up position behind the desk. James' men slit a DEA agent's throat and send him around the corner so that the other agents can watch him choke to death on his own blood, before throwing a grenade in the hallway. = Warehouse, Mexico = Camila's heart continues to beat. She and the other men toast to the future. = James' van = James and his men load the prisoner into their van. James calls Don Manuel and confirms that they got him before handing the phone to the prisoner. It is revealed that the prisoner is Don Manuel's brother, Boaz Jimenez. He asks how freedom tastes, and Boaz says that it's very, very good. = Vargas home = Camila enters the living room to see Isabela, greeting her with kisses and telling her that she's very happy to see her. Isabela has angry tears in her eyes. She is upset that she was taken from her campus in front of all of her friends. Isabela says that no, Camila just wants to use her against Epifano. Isabela tells her that she ruined her life, and that Camila hates him more than she loves her. Isabela storms out. = El Limpiador's home = Teresa and Brenda are on their way out when El Limpiador threatens them one last time. He hands them a bag of money and they begin to rush out. They're halfway across the yard when Brenda turns back, asking El Limpiador if he's going to do anything to Victor, because he has her son. El Limpiador laughs. You have a son? Then I don't have to pay you anything to guarantee your silence. A man grabs Brenda around the throat while another fires off shots in Teresa's direction. Teresa runs to the car with the money in hand. Her car is pursued by El Limpiador's men, who shoot at her. = Sinaloa = Epifaño holds another press conference and goes back on what he said earlier; he says that he did have run-ins with the cartels as a businessman. He promises that under him, their people will be safe. = Mexico = Teresa is still being pursued by El Limpiador's men. They run her off the road and her car flips. Teresa crawls out of the car as the men approach, a cattle prod in hand. Appearances * Teresa Mendoza * Brenda Parra * Tony Parra * El Limpiador * James Valdez * Victor Ortega Gonzales * Zeferino * Donald "Donny" Henry * Agent Sandra Henry * Epifaño Vargas * The Charger * Cesar "Batman" Guemes * Isabela Vargas Songs * Fiesta by Daniel Indart Quotes * It's okay to be scared. The way things have been going, you should be. -The Queen Gallery Donny henry. stills.png Camila quinientos mil stills.png Brenda and teresa quinientos mil stills.png Boaz quinientos mil.png Tony and victor 1x12.jpg Teresa 1x12.jpg | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 1 Category:1x12 Category:Trigger warning: kidnap Category:Trigger warning: gore Category:Trigger warning: vomit Category:Trigger warning: death